It is known that various embodiments of computers may be worn and operated in a hands-free manner. A feature of these prior art computers is that they permit the user to have freedom to use his or her hands for repairing or other functions while using a fully functional computer. One of the most commercially successful and well known of these computers is the Mobile Assistant.RTM. available from Xybernaut Corporation of Fairfax, Va. Mobile Assistant.RTM. is a registered trademark of Xybemaut Corporation (formerly Computer Products & Services, Inc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 (Newman, et al.) describes the details of the Mobile Assistant.RTM. and fully discloses the components and function of such user-supported computers. Also, co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/538,194 describes and claims further improvements and modifications to the Mobile Assistant.RTM.. Both U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,244 and Ser. No. 08/538,194 are owned by the assignee of the present application. Also describing wearable computers are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,285,398 (Janik I) and 5,491,651 (Janik II). Both of these patents disclose a belt computer containing the elements or components of a computer. In Janik I the plurality of computing elements are located on the belt and a flexible signal relaying means connects all of the elements for computing. A protective covering is used for enclosing said computer elements. In Janik II a similar belt computer is described and claimed in which the signal relaying means, the length of which between any two computing elements, is greater than the length of the wearable member between any two computing elements. In both Janik I and Janik TI the flexible wearable computer is in the form of a belt comprising around its periphery sequentially positioned computer elements.
Also in the prior art, PCMCIA cards extend out from the main frame of the computer housing and are often damaged. This is quite frequently the case in mobile body-worn computers where movement of the user is frequent and sometimes extreme.